100 Little Moments
by fearlessswriter
Summary: A series of one-shots based off a 100 prompt list I found on Tumblr. Each chapter a little look into the life of Finnick and Annie. Rating may change later as more chapters/stories are submitted.
1. Chapter 1: How 'Bout A Dance?

**Chapter 1: Dance**

* * *

They're digging through old boxes of Mag's belongings one day while she sits in the other room sipping her tea. Annie has been begging her for weeks now if she could go through the boxes the Mags often talked about during her story time with Annie. Now that she's finally consented to opening up old memories from the past, Annie picks through the boxes Finnick has found in the attic with great care.

It's a particularly heavy box that has Finnick struggling to bring down the ladder leading to the attic. It's larger than the rest and clearly not just filled with old pictures or documents.

He sets it down next to the coffee table in the living room and unfolds the lids of the box carefully, trying not to disperse too much dust into the air. Mags chooses this time to come into the room to check on their progress and sighs as she sees the old record player sitting peacefully inside its box.

"You can still find those in antique shops and on the black market, you know," Mags speaks quietly as she sits on the couch.

"Do you think this one still works?" Finnick asks curiously and maybe a little hopeful.

Mags smiles and nods her head. "I see no reason as to why it shouldn't. There should be a box of records in the attic close to where you found that box if you want to go look." Finnick gives a big goofy smile as he looks over at Annie and gives her a peck on the cheek before jumping up and running back up the stairs. Annie sits there giggling as she watches him take the stairs two at a time.

It's about five minutes later that Finnick walks back down the stairs with a smaller box and sets it down gently next to the now assembled record player. The two of them go through the old records, some clearly older than others.

"God, Mags, where did you find all of these?" Finnick asks, just mildly awestruck.

"They made them for a brief time before the dark days, but these were a majority of what my grandmother owned when she died. She loved music," Mags reminisces.

"Why don't we try one out then, Finnick?" Annie chirps, plucking a record from the top of the stack and setting it on the player. Mags smiles at Annie's giddy attitude and puts the needle on the record, setting the room aloud with the sounds of the past.

Annie stands up and sticks out her hand as an offer to Finnick and he takes it with a stupid smile on his face. And before he knows it, they're dancing around the room to old folk music with banjos and guitars and Annie and Finnick are laughing and it's the first time in a long time that they've let go like this. Even Mags is laughing and clapping along to the contagious beat.

Finnick is amazed that such a simple machine like the record player could be the source to such happiness in a world so corrupt and dark.

They listen to the player for hours, the three alternating with who they're dancing with and Finnick ends up carrying Annie back to their house because of the sheer exhaustion of the day they've had. As he tucks her into their bed, her eyelids flutter open and lock with Finnick's, a small smile plays on her lips as she pulls his face to hers, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: So this is my first attempt at Annie and Finnick. I wanted to try a 30 day writing challenge and couldn't find any I really wanted to do. Then I stumbled across a 100 prompt thing, and now we're here! Hope you enjoyed and hope to hear your feedback!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Little Treat

**Chapter 2: Treat**

* * *

Apart from the victors of District 4, Annie doesn't really have any _friends. _She knows a few people outside of them, people that pass her on the street occasionally, but only one well enough to talk to on a semi-regular basis.

Malcolm Jenkins, a sixty-year-old fish seller in the market often lets her have first pick of whatever he gets to sell to the public. She chats with him sometimes while he's working and sometimes she'll run into him on the way home from the beach.

It's today though that she sees him on the way to the fish market. She's buying dinner for her and Finnick tonight because it's his birthday. Malcolm comes up to her with a grin on his face, his clothes already smelling of fresh fish.

"Got a surprise for you today, Miss Annie. First pick of swordfish, if you'd like." Annie stares at him in shock. The fish market barely ever has swordfish because all the fishermen claim they have to travel too far to catch it. It was a rare occurrence, but a treat whenever they had it.

"Really? Are you serious Malcolm?" Annie asks, a bit skeptical. The people of District 4 have been known to play cruel jokes on her before and it wouldn't surprise her if this were one of them.

Malcolm makes an 'x' over his heart and raises his right hand in the air. "I promise you I'm serious Miss Annie."

Annie nods her head in approval, trying not to smile. "Well let's see it then, Mr. Jenkins." The old man doesn't try to hide his smile as he leads Annie in the direction of his stall.

The fish are beautiful. Anne buys three swordfish steaks from Malcolm and sets off towards home, eager to surprise Finnick for an early dinner.

When she gets home, he's waiting on the front porch for her, curious as to see what she's bought. He makes a move towards her brown paper bag but Annie smacks his hand away with a disapproving look.

"_You _can pick some of the carrots and potatoes from the garden if you'd like, but Finnick Odair, you are _not _allowed into the kitchen. It's a surprise." Finnick raises his hands in mock surrender and kisses her on the cheek before he goes outback to their small garden.

Annie goes inside and begins to prepare dinner with spices and herbs she already has handy. She makes it through thirty minutes of cooking before she feels arms snake around her waist and a hot breath on her shoulder.

"Is that…is that what I think it is?" Finnick asks tauntingly.

Annie lays the knife in her hand down on the counter before turning in his arms. "God damnit Finnick Odair!" she yells in his face. "It was supposed to be a surprise, it's your birthday after all, remember? I just wanted to make your favorite fish so—"

Finnick cuts her off with a firm kiss to the lips before she's able to finish her thought. She's so caught off guard that she doesn't even have time to relax into it before he's pulling away.

"Thank you, Annie. Thank you so much. How you even managed to get your hands on these, I have no idea." He moves a piece of hair out of her face and she smiles.

"Do you at least have those carrots and potatoes I asked for?" she asks in all seriousness.

He chuckles to himself and reaches behind himself to where they're sitting on the counter. "As you wish."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this is the second prompt in my 100 writing prompt challenge: treat. Because Finnick could totally not resist temptation for that long when it came to his birthday. The next prompt will be 'sand' so that should be an interesting one.**_** I look forward to your feedback and possible suggestions.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Thirty-Two Days

**Chapter 3: Sand**

* * *

It's been about three, maybe four weeks since Annie's gotten home from the Hunger Games. She hasn't said much to Finnick in the past few weeks and if anyone looked at him, it was pretty obvious. He has bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep caused by worrying about Annie. His daily activities are lethargic and dragged out, not at all the young spirited man he was before she went in.

Sure, Annie will still eat and sleep fitfully through her nightmares, but he can tell the silence is hurting her. Finnick doesn't know what to do though; Mags told him to let her come out of her shell on her own.

He'll find her most days sitting outback in the sand, watching the waves crash into the shore, one after another. She stares unblinkingly out at the horizon, refusing to make eye contact when he sits down beside her with a notebook. Finnick will often be the one to scoop her up in his arms and take her back into the house, into her bedroom where she'll sleep another restless slumber. He's even taken to sleeping in her guest bedroom, able to be at her side in a moment's notice.

* * *

It's day twenty-nine, Finnick counts in his book, and she still hasn't talked to him. The sun is setting on the horizon and Finnick sits up on Annie's porch while she's down in the sand as usual. She has a blanket splayed beneath her today, her head facing the sky while she's laying back. Finnick can't tell if she's just staring or sleeping from over exhaustion.

There's a small fire that he lit next to her in hopes for keeping her at least a little warm in the slowly dropping temperature.

He finishes his thoughts just as a scream erupts from the blanket down by the sea. Finnick's head shoots up at the sound and before ten second can pass, he's out of his chair and running down the sand dune towards Annie who is now sitting straight up on the sand.

Finnick slides down next to her, slightly out of breath. She looks around frantically trying to catch her bearings when her eyes land of Finnick. She reaches for him, desperately wanting to curl up in his arms and releases a slight whimper when she's achieved just that. A relieved sigh escapes from Finnick's lips, whether it's because he's glad she's acknowledging him or because she's all right, he doesn't contemplate the thought at the moment.

* * *

It's a few days later and Annie has gone back to her stoic, oblivious self. Finnick is still sleeping in her guest bedroom and she seems to not mind for the time being. She's up in her room reading on the windowsill while Finnick rushes over to Mags' house jittery with pent up frustrations. He hasn't had anyone to really talk to in depth about what's happened to Annie in at least a week and a half.

Approaching the paint chipped screen door, Finnick bangs his knuckles against the doorframe hearing a dull echo from inside. He hears a quiet muffle from inside the house that he suspects is Mags letting him in so he composes himself slightly before walking over the threshold.

Finnick finds Mags sitting in the sunroom off the kitchen with her current knitting project in her lap to keep her busy in the gloomy weather of the day. She doesn't seem surprised to see him when he practically falls into wing-backed chair adjacent to the couch. He rubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do, Mags. I'm lost without her voice." This isn't the first time Finnick has been to Mags' house in the past month and Mags just looks at him with those sad eyes of hers. "It's been thirty-two days Mags. _Thirty-two days." _Finnick's voice breaks on the last word.

"Everyone's like that at first, you know," Mags speaks up for the first time. She sets down her knitting needles and opens the drawer in the coffee table to retrieve a notebook. She opens it to a page a little ways in and folds back the cover. "Did you know that you went through a period of fourteen days of silence?" She flips the page back one. "And before you, Katharine went through seventeen days. The games are hard on everyone, Finnick."

Finnick looks up at Mags with a confused look on his face. "You keep a record book of how many days each of the victors took before talking to people again?" He seems amazed but it does seem like the kind of thing the old woman would do.

"Career or not, the games leave a certain mark on everyone that enters them. The point is, you can't _force _her to talk. But maybe you can help her get to the breaking point faster." Finnick's eyes get hopeful as she continues talking. "Sand."

"Sand?" He's confused now with the one word. There's sand everywhere, it practically makes up the majority of District 4. Hell, Annie's been sitting in it for the past thirty-two days. "She's been around sand the whole time now, if that's all it was wouldn't she have talked by now?"

"She needs the memories that come with the sand. She needs her old house by the sea and the boy who shared his time with her." The mist parts and Finnick feels like he can see again. Was it really that simple? "This new house, the new sand, it's different to her. In a way, it's a reminder of the games. Take her to the old beaches and let me know what happens." He nods and gets up from the chair he's been sitting in.

* * *

The next day it's sunny again and Finnick packs a lunch for him and Annie and tells her that he's going to take her to a different beach today. She nods reluctantly and they set out around ten and arrive around ten forty-five having grabbed some fresh fruit along the way.

As they near her childhood house, a look of recognition dawns on Annie's face and a faint gasp escapes her lips as she looks at the state its in. No one as moved into it after her family left, but there are holes in several of the windows from rocks being thrown as it and the yard is overgrown. Finnick gently tugs her along, away from the dilapidated house to a few houses down where they can get to the beach.

When they get there, he lays down a small blanket, barely big enough for two people, and sets their picnic basket to the side.

"I thought you might want to come to a beach that was a little bit more homely than the neat ones by the victor's village," Finnick summarizes.

Annie nods slightly and runs her hands through the sand, still cool from the night before. "Thank you."

The words are so sudden that Finnick wants to break down into joyful tears right then and there. "Annie?" he whispers, not trusting his own voice.

She looks over at him and realizes that she's crying slightly. One look at her and he's pulled her to him in an embrace that he's wanted to give her for thirty-two days now. "It's okay, Annie. It's okay. We'll get through this. I'll help you get through this." And then suddenly everything else seems possible.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Sorry I took a few days getting to this one. This is clearly the longest of the drabbles yet, but I'm happy with it. I didn't count the days when they were still in the capitol as days when she didn't talk to him (even though she still didn't). Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought of it._**


End file.
